scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kyasae-san
(Lucario621)Are you the administrator for the Scratch Wikia? (sanda427) No, I clicked the link because I wish to help make a cover. ^^ I'd like to become administrator for this wiki. I don't see much being done, and I'd like to clean out what shouldn't be here, and what should. And of course I'm lucario621 Regarding what is to be removed and what is to stay I think Advanced scripts can stay, it can just be improved. Maybe it can be renamed to "advanced scrolling" script or something of that nature. :)Fieryblackrose 17:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. That was generally one of my borderline choices... I mean even if I change it, rename it, or spread it apart, it's still nice to have those resources. Lucario621 17:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Adavnced scripts needs to be broken up into individual pages dedicated to each script. Also, aviod using words like advanced or complex since it doesn't help explain anything and by normal programming standards the "advanced" scratch scripts are extremely simple. ~archmage That's generally what I'm thinking too. Having 1 page for it all doesn't really make sense. Also instead of doing "~archmage", just type in 4~s, and it creates the signature, like this Lucario621 02:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin Job Hey! I have a lot of Wikia-Admin experience and I could really help: *I could adjust the "Template" list box *I could help with the Front Page *I'll be on every day! *Also, I can work with media... What exact experience do you have? Can you post a link to a wiki in which you've made a lot of contributions? Thanks, Lucario621 18:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) http://bucketcrew.wikia.com has nearly all the script-y stuff made by me I'm just wondering, what is "Bucket crew"? Lucario621 20:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Basically, you create your own characters, worlds and anything else you can think of, and then get it to interact with others' creations :D -'All hail Oramis!' 22:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it like an RPG on the wiki? Or is it a flash game? Or what? I would like to know. Lucario621 00:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) It's just a Wiki-Based RPG, but it reaches into comics, and Scratch games. All hail Oramis! 16:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you, but no. Its nice to see that you have experience on other wikis, but keep in mind that this is an informational wiki, and not an RPG or a wiki to share projects or users. Thanks, Lucario621 22:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ooh! You're back! :D I hope! But before you do anything else - look at what we've accomplished! I hope you're impressed :). We've done a lot, to improve this in every way possible. If you have any questions, just ask me on my talk page :) 00:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : He/she's back? :O Awesome! 08:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : You're back! :O Hi! 08:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC)